comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Dragon
Savage Dragon is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Savage Dragon #246: 23 Oct 2019 Current Issue :Savage Dragon #247: 18 Dec 2019 Next Issue :Savage Dragon #248: 29 Jan 2020 Status Ongoing series. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Savage Dragon #247 Savage Dragon #246 Savage Dragon #245 Savage Dragon #244 Savage Dragon #243 Savage Dragon #242 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Savage Dragon, vol. 1: Baptism of Fire' - Collects the original three-issue mini-series. "Meet Officer Dragon, a brand new cop in a Chicago overrun with super freaks and crime lords." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582401659 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 2: A Force to be Reckoned With' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1887279121 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 3: The Fallen' - Collects #7-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1887279830 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 4: Possessed' - Collects #12-16, plus WildC.A.T.S #14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582400318 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 5: Revenge' - Collects #17-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582401012 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 6: Gang War' - Collects #22-26. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582401381 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 7: A Talk With God' - Collects #27-33. - WorldCat - ISBN 1887279598 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 8: Terminated' - Collects #½, 34-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403368 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 9: Worlds At War' - Collects #41-46. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403244 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 10: Endgame' - Collects #47-52. "Desperate to help his friends in their time of need, Dragon deserts Special Operations Strikeforce and heads home to Chicago to help stop the Vicious Circle. But can our harrowed hero hope to halt the combined forces of his most fiendish foes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1887279121 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 11: Resurrection' - Collects #53-58. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405239 *'Savage Dragon, vol. 15: This Savage World' - Collects #76-81. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403120 *'Savage Dragon: Back in Blue' - Collects #145-150. "Savage Dragon is welcomed back to the Chicago Police force - and what a welcome it is! Featuring the riotous return of the savage one's arch nemesis, Overlord, the introduction of the villainous Virus, the departure of Alex Wilde, a brutal battle with the deadly Dart, and the resurgence of the Golden Age Daredevil!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061848 *'Savage Dragon: Identity Crisis' - Collects #151-156. "Savage Dragon is dead! Or is he? After being brutally slain by Overlord, Dragon's son comes up with a scheme to resurrect his fallen father. Meanwhile, Dragon's consciousness has found its way into Virus, a murdering psychopath with multiple personalities, and Overlord is using Dragon's blood to transform members of the notorious Vicious Circle into rampaging reflections of the Dragon! And the forces have even found a way to restore and free Dark Dragon - a murderous marauder in his own right!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062585 *'Savage Dragon: Dragon War' - Collects #157-162. "Witness Savage Dragon's transition from menace to threat! This volume collects Savage Dragon's battle with Overlord's Dragon army for supremacy, a confrontation with Brawn, a skirmish with the Golden Age Daredevil, and a shocking slug-out with Detroit's Deadly Duo!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403120 *'Savage Dragon: Emperor Dragon' - Collects #163-168. "It's the end of the world as you've never seen it before! When Savage Dragon goes bad, who will face him? Would you believe - everybody else?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403120 *'Savage Dragon: The Kids Are Alright' - Collects #169-174. "Malcolm and Angel Dragon have to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives. Introducing new villains Cutthroat Kid, Thunder-Head and Warren Terror as well as returning favorites Mr. Glum, the Absorbanoids and Monster Rex!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064510 *'Savage Dragon: Invasion' - Collects #175-180. "Savage Dragon! Overlord! And an alien invasion like no other!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065665 *'Savage Dragon: On Trial' - Collects #181-186. "Savage Dragon is on trial for crimes he committed when he had reverted to his Emperor Kurr persona. Now the world is witness to the shocking verdict." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067552 *'Savage Dragon: The End' - Collects #187-192. "Convicted of crimes he committed when he reverted to his Emperor Kurr persona, Dragon is locked up with the deadly villains he himself brought to justice. What follows isn't pretty." - *'Savage Dragon: A New Beginning!' - Collects #193-198. "Malcolm Dragon takes over the title role from his famous father, fighting the forces of evil in the Windy City! New dangers! New adventures! New villains! Tantrum! Torment! Red Rage! Samurai! Dart! Assassin! Brawn! Insect! Rogue Warrior! Roughneck! Victorious! War-Cry! The Demonoids! The Ant Menaces! Trolls! Demons! Malcolm's tragic transformation!" - *'Savage Dragon: Changes' - Collects #199-204. "Malcolm Dragon's girlfriend moves in with him and things get pretty wild." - *'Savage Dragon: Growing Pains' - Collects #205-210. "Malcolm Dragon graduates and marries his high school sweetheart. Savage Dragon's little boy takes the final steps toward adulthood." *'Savage Dragon: Legacy' - Collects #211-216. "Malcolm Dragon fulfills his destiny, and follows in his father's footsteps, joining the Chicago Police Force. Officer Malcolm Dragon's first adventures as he faces off against a host of new foes: Wrath! Rag Doll! Fountainhead! Devil Ray! Tantrum! And the birth of the next generation of Savage Dragon offspring!" - *'Savage Dragon: Warfare' - Collects #217-222. "Spawn, Ant, and Malcolm Dragon face their greatest challenge—ever! Battle Girl fights for her life in Dimension-X. Savage Dragon is released from jail. And Mr. Glum goes on trial." *'Savage Dragon: Merging of Multiple Earths' - Collects #223-227. "The dramatic death of the Savage Dragon! Chicago in ruins! President Donald Trump forces Malcolm Dragon and family into exile! A new life in Toronto, Canada!" - *'Savage Dragon: As Seen on TV' - Collects #228-234. "Malcolm and Maxine make their move to Toronto, the reality show starring Malcolm Dragon's ever-growing family debuts, and impending doom is just around the corner!" - *'Savage Dragon: A City Under Siege' - Collects #235-240. "The deadly Demonoids resurface in Toronto, and Malcolm Dragon recruits Freak Force, the Dynamic Daredevil, and Battle Girl to face off against their hideous hordes." - - *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #1-21, plus the original three-issue mini-series (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407231 *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #½, 22-50 (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407371 *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 3' - Collects #51-75 (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407703 *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 4' - Collects #76-100 (in B&W) - *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 5' - Collects #101-125 (in B&W) *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 6' - Collects #126-150 (in B&W?) - *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 7' - Collects #151-175 (in B&W?) - *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 8' - Collects #176-200 (in B&W?). - *'Savage Dragon Archives, vol. 9' - Collects #201-225 (in B&W?). - Hardcovers *'Savage Dragon, vol. 15: This Savage World' - Collects #76-81. - WorldCat - ISBN 158240254X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Erik Larsen. Publishing History First published in 1993. Preceded by a three-issue mini-series in 1992. Future Publication Dates :Savage Dragon #248: 29 Jan 2020 :Savage Dragon #249: 19 Feb 2020 :Savage Dragon #250: 18 Mar 2020 :Savage Dragon #251: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 18 Jul 2011 - Larsen Resurrects Osama bin Laden Links Category:Super-Hero